At this time, there are a lot of outdoor lamp support posts in use both in residences and in commercial areas. Many of these lamp support posts are adapted to support a plurality of lamp globes or other lamp means on the post in association with each other. In the positioning of these lamp globes on a common post, it is necessary to provide a relatively wide lateral spacing of the globes or other lamp means because they normally project laterally appreciably from the support member therefor. Thus, the apparatus usually includes a center support post and a plurality of laterally extending support means for the individual globes, which support means usually include a horizontal member and a vertically extending member on which the actual lamp and globe member is positioned. The support apparatus also must be of attractive design. The horizontal and vertically extending members have been made as unitary castings or brackets.
As many of these globe lamps require some sizable starter members, it has been a problem as to how these starter members can be positioned for convenient access thereto and for operative positioning of the same in the electrical circuit means for the lamp or globe.
The general object of the present invention is to provide an improved bracket and lamp globe mounting apparatus or the like which is characterized by the use of a plurality of identical support brackets therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lamp globe mounting apparatus or equivalent structure wherein a horizontally positioned carrier and spacer tube of variable length is provided to support a separate globe support post in laterally offset relationship to the center post in the lamp globe assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide lamp globe or lantern mounting apparatus especially adapted for positioning a plurality, such as four, lamp globes on a common center support post in uniformly spaced relationship to such center post.
Further objects of the invention include providing support brackets in a lamp globe assembly or the like wherein a plurality, such as four, individual globes can be positioned on a common support post, but wherein the diameter of the support post is of minimum size and wherein portions of the support brackets used are cut off at predetermined angles in base portions thereof for abutting against the adjacent support brackets when the brackets are positioned on the common center post; to provide a novel and improved support bracket wherein two pairs of opposed brackets can be attached to a center support post and be positioned in the same horizontal plane; to provide an improved low cost, sturdy support apparatus for lamp globes and the like and for electrical starter members used in association therewith; and to provide support apparatus of a neat, attractive appearance.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.